Spring
by shinrai
Summary: a one-shot guess-who's-point-of-view-it-is kind of fic. it's cute...i think. i'd love a review.


Spring  
  
shinrai  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. I'm poor, penniless, and rotten dependent. You wouldn't want to sue me.  
  
Timeline: Way after the second movie.  
  
P.O.V.: Guess…  
  
Author's Notes: This is for the girl who called me a bitch today. Thank you for taking note of something I've already known. I have never pretended to be otherwise. Realizing you had brain enough to comprehend such fact gave me something to laugh about today. I laughed so much I decided to post a fic. Consider this a token of my appreciation.  
  
+++  
  
Spring.  
  
The season that symbolizes new beginnings. A new start. A new life.  
  
It's in this season when everything starts to regain their lives. When animals come out of hibernation to feel the warm gentle breeze. When birds start to reappear and when flowers begin to bloom. Specially cherry blossoms.  
  
Yes, it's also during spring when I see extra exuberance from my own cherry blossom. It's during these days when I see her bursting with affable energy.  
  
Of course, there's no denying that Sakura's naturally a cheerful person. Her simple presence is a ray of sunshine in a darkened room. Those who have never seen her smile have never seen a smile so genuine and innocent. Maybe it's because her smile doesn't just appear pasted on her lips, but it lights up her whole face.  
  
Just remembering her smile can brighten up my day. Although I might just never admit it.  
  
I could probably go on all day talking about her smile. But that's not the only thing that amazes me about her. Of course, there's those two pools of expressive emerald eyes that always gives her away when she's lying. She's never been good at lying. But she does so when she feels like she has to for another person's welfare.  
  
How many times has she told me she's okay so I wouldn't have to stay vigil in her room to take care of her? That's another thing about her. She just gives so much of herself to everyone. Sometimes even to her own expense.  
  
I think these are the things one young man saw in her too. Her kindness, her bravery, every little thing that made her who she is. I loved everything about her because of who I am to her. But this one man never planned on being attached to her. This one man I saw fall deeper and deeper for her each passing day-much to his dismay.  
  
They were young then, yes, but his feelings could never be more true than it is today. Maybe even more so now.  
  
I watched with utmost amusement the way their relationship grew and flourished. She, each passing day a flower, growing more radiant, staying true to her name. he, a little wolf growing more and more tamed. Gradually submitting himself to the inevitable.  
  
At first, I found their relationship a little funny. Until I realized through the passing time that their relationship might last. And that got me scared that the young Syaoran was taking my cherry blossom away from me.  
  
It took a lot of time to convince me but I finally deduced that whatever makes Sakura happy should be enough reason for me to be happy for her. Besides, who was I to stand in the way?  
  
That's when I realized that letting someone go doesn't mean you'll lose them. You only make them share to others what you loved and adored about them. It doesn't necessarily mean they'll be gone.  
  
That's why I agreed to this.  
  
I know that my cherry blossom's happiness lies on the little wolf. And no matter how much I love her, there'll always be a space only he could fill. Sometimes, I guess, I just keep on forgetting that she's no longer ten. Though still always late, she's no longer bawling her eyes out at every dark and scary looking corner.  
  
And I guess that's what makes it difficult for me. I must admit that this is one of those days I've dreaded and anticipated at the same time.  
  
I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. And at the same time, I wanted to be there and be part of the most important event in her life.  
  
And now that she's finally here, happy and settled, with the one she loves the most, I don't think I'll ever regret doing this.  
  
I'll always love her, of course, but now, her life is beginning anew just like the spring. And this time, she's not facing it alone.  
  
This is for the newly married, Mr. and Mrs. Li Syaoran. May your new-found life together be blessed with unconditional trust, unfaltering fidelity, and boundless love. That your life be shared in union and your love grow like wine wherein age makes it better. That may you both be suffused with joy and contentment, as I have been with my Nadeshiko.  
  
-Kinomoto Fujitaka's Toasting Speech for the newlywed.  
  
Author's notes: There you have it. Tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
